Black Sugar
by RanaKim9382
Summary: Berlatar pada jaman Joseon, seorang putri tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Bad summary. Super Junior Fanfic. Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk.


Cast : Lee Hyukjae Han Yoora (OC)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Length : Oneshot

Rating : PG-15

also published on my wp: queensarap. wordpress. com

Ini ff oneshot author yg kedua… tp gak jamin juga ceritanya bagus apa gak…

Akhir kata, NO BASH NO PLAGIAT & DON'T FORGET TO RCL ya~~

* * *

Apa ini?

DEG DEG DEG

Tidak mungkin...

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Oh yang benar saja.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Aku, tak mungkin. Masa' aku berdebar-debar? Pada orang itu? Kau pasti bercanda!

* * *

Aku mengurut pelipisku meski tak terasa pening. Hauuuh. Lama-lama aku bisa gila!

Coba kau bayangkan! Aku, berdebar-debar hanya karena dia menatapku dengan tajam? Ouh ini tak mungkin terjadi! Orang itu bahkan tak pernah berbicara lebih dari lima kata! Tak pernah membalas sapaan orang lain kecuali hanya membungkukkan badannya! Dia bahkan tidak tampan! Arrrgh! Bagaimana bisa dia dijuluki 'Black Sugar' ? ' Terlihat buruk tapi manis dan gurih seperti gula hitam? '

Oh God! Ini benar-benar lelucon!

Dan, aku? Bagaimana mungkin jantungku jumpalitan hanya karena melihatnya sekilas? Tak bisa dipercaya!

Oke. Kukira kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dari tadi. Siapa sih, orang yang kubicarakan? Kenapa aku terus saja menjelek-jelekkan orang itu-meski dia memang jelek betulan? Dan, siapa aku?

Hei. Masa' kalian tak tahu aku? Kalian bahkan membungkuk dalam-dalam saat aku lewat. Namaku terkenal dan semua orang di Joseon tahu siapa aku.

Nah, sudah tahu?

Apa? Belum?

Kurang ajar! Kalian tak mengenali Tuan Puteri kalian sendiri? Kalian pasti sudah bosan hidup!

Oke, aku ampuni kesalahan kalian.

Seperti kalian tahu, aku Han Yoora, gelarku adalah Puteri In Myung. Puteri tunggal Raja. Anak kesayangan Ratu. Si cantik nan anggun dan baik hati pujaan rakyat seluruh negeri. Wanita idaman para pria untuk diperistri.

Ah, sudahlah. Kalau diteruskan aku bisa jadi sombong beneran.

Yeah. Sekarang kalian tahu siapa aku. Dan, berikutnya, orang yang kubicarakan melulu dari tadi, yang kubilang dia membuat jantungku jumpalitan mirip kanguru lepas, well, dia putra dari Menteri Sosial Lee, Lee Hyukjae. Ah, harusnya kusebut ia Jenderal Lee. Dia salah satu jenderal terbaik yang dimiliki Joseon. Kemampuannya bela diri dan menggunakan senjata patut diacungi jempol. Entahlah kalau kemampuan otaknya. Orang bilang, biasanya orang yang pendiam itu tingkat kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Tapi menurutku, perkecualian untuk orang satu ini. Dia terlihat dungu di mataku.

Hei! Terserah padaku 'kan? Toh itu pendapatku! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kasar? Yang kukatakan memang hal yang nyata! Kau tak dengar? Dia terlihat dungu di mataku! DI MATAKU!

* * *

" Ayahanda. "

" Humm? "

Ayahku-Raja Joseon-menggumam tak jelas sembari membuka gulungan-gulungan pengaduan dari rakyat tentang kebijakan negara.

" Bolehkah Ananda meminta sesuatu? " pintaku dengan suara selembut mungkin. Yah, seorang puteri harus bicara dengan lemah lembut 'kan? Ohohohoho!

" Apa itu? "

" Aku mau Lee Hyuk-ah maksudku Jenderal Lee putra Menteri Sosial Lee. "

" Maksudmu? "

Ayahanda Raja mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Beliau tampak melihatku dengan seksama. Duh! Pasti deh beliau salah sangka!

" Jangan salah paham Ayahanda! " ralatku cepat. " Hamba ingin, dia dijadikan pengawal pribadi hamba. Hamba rasa dia bisa dipercaya. Lagipula, hamba belum punya pengawal pribadi lagi setelah yang terakhir kemarin pulang kampung. "

" Itu karena kau membuatnya tak betah, Puteri. " Ayahanda Raja terkekeh pelan. " Kau ingat? Kau selalu menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal absurd. Tsk! Kau ini benar-benar mirip denganku waktu masih muda. "

Aku menggosok-gosok tengkukku salah tingkah.

" Jadi... Bagaimana? Bolehkah? "

Raja mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya sementara aku bergegas keluar ruangan.

Satu meter.

Dua meter.

Sepuluh meter.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

Apakah...

Aku baru saja...

Meminta Ayahanda...

Menjadikannya pengawalku?

Pengawal pribadiku?

. . .

Grhaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

Ugh...

Hari-hariku makin buruk saja. Gara-gara ketidakwarasanku beberapa hari yang lalu, kini aku diikuti olehnya ke mana pun dan di mana pun aku berada. Dia bahkan berjaga di samping ranjangku bila aku tidur. Argh! Apa dia pikir aku bisa tidur dengan mudahnya kalau ada dia di dekatku? Huh!

Coba kalian pikir. Wanita mana yang bisa tenang kalau ada pria di samping tempat tidurnya saat ia tidur? Terlebih pria itu bukan ayah atau kekasih atau bahkan suaminya. Bisakah ia tidur? Kurasa jawaban kalian sama denganku: tidak!

Dan sialnya, akibat kelalaianku, hal itu terjadi padaku. Bagaimana aku tidak panik? Apa jadinya bila dia melihatku... tidur seperti kuda? Dengan kaki yang berkeliaran ke mana-mana? Atau... ileran sampai luber dan menenggelamkan seluruh Joseon? Oh atau atau, mengigau keras-keras tentang makanan yang ingin sekali kumakan tanpa peduli bahwa aku sedang diet? Atau malah memergokiku sedang tidur sambil jalan-jalan? Huaaaah! Hancurlah image yang sudah susah payah kubangun selama ini!

Well, tapi setidaknya, ia tidak tidur di atas ranjangku, di samping tubuhku, 'kan?

* * *

" Jenderal Lee. " aku memanggilnya pelan. Dia membungkuk dalam.

" Ne, Puteri. "

" Semalam... Apakah kau, melihatku... "

Arrrrgggh! Haruskah kukatakan? Haruskaaaah?!

" Melihat apa? "

" Aku... Ngiler.. Atau mengigau.. Atau... Yang semacam itu? "

Aaaak memalukan! Memalukan!

" Itu... "

Dia tampak sedang berpikir. Aduh! Cepatlah kau jawab atau aku bisa mati sekarang!

" Tidak, Puteri. Anda tidur sangat nyenyak. Dan tenang. Sangat tenang. "

Hauuuuh... Leganya...

* * *

" Jenderal Lee. "

" Ne, Tuan Puteri. "

" Ayo ke taman. Taman di dekat Paviliun Bunga Perak. "

Kami melangkah perlahan. Sebentar kemudian kami sampai di taman yang memiliki pemandangan paling indah di istana, yang berada tak jauh dari paviliun yang kutempati. Pemandangan di sini benar-benar memanjakan mata. Ada pepohonan dengan bunga yang beraneka ragam jenisnya, ada danau kecil yang airnya hijau jernih, pohon-pohon willow yang rindang berjejer rapi di tepian danau. Udaranya nyaman sekali. Siapa pun akan betah berada di taman ini.

Termasuk aku, dan Jenderal Lee juga kurasa. Ia terlihat menikmati suasana. Aaah, benar-benar nyaman.

Eh? Sejak kapan aku, terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sisiku? Kenapa aku, tak merasa jengkel atau sejenisnya?

Jangan katakan, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya!

Ya ampun! Aku jadi aneh begini!

" Ini gara-gara kau, Lee Hyukjae! " aku menggeram sebal. Kutanggalkan embel-embel 'Jenderal' di depan namanya. Biar saja!

" Maaf? Maksud Anda? "

" Ya. Ini semua gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau aku jadi aneh! Aku jadi terbiasa denganmu! Aku merasa aman dan nyaman berada di dekatmu! Aku kehilanganmu bila kau tak di sisiku! "

Biar dia tahu, ini semua salahnya! Biar saja!

" Padahal kau ini, tukang berlagak! Kau juga sedikit bicara! Kau tidak tampan! Gusimu besar! Kau jelek! Tampangmu mirip orang dungu! Membuatku pusing dan mau muntah! Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan! Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?! Hei! Jawab aku! "

Dia hanya diam. Apa? Kenapa dia cuma diam saja? Dia punya mulut 'kan?

" Jangan cuma diam dan melongo begitu! Jawab aku, Lee Hyukjae! "

" Puteri, orang bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kalau mendengar ucapan Anda. " sahutnya, tetap memasang wajah datar. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Salah paham bagaimana? Apa kata-kataku tadi masih kurang jelas?

" Mari, kita berjalan lagi. " lanjutnya. Dia mempersilakanku jalan terlebih dulu, dan aku melangkah lagi ke arah tepi danau.

Hei, kenapa tadi dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengalihkan obrolan?

" Kalian kembalilah ke paviliun. Ada hal yang mau kudiskusikan secara pribadi dengan Jenderal Lee. " perintahku pada para dayang. Kalau mereka tak 'diusir' , bisa gawat nanti. Besok pagi aku pasti jadi bahan gunjingan seisi istana.

" Jenderal Lee. " panggilku lagi. Dia cuma membungkuk. Ah! Lagi-lagi. Aku mendengarnya bicara agak banyak cuma sesekali saja. Selebihnya pendek-pendek, kadang dia malah hanya menjawabku dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Membungkuk, mengangguk, yah semacam itu.

" Jangan mengalihkan topik seperti tadi, Jenderal. Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? "

Dia menghela napas dan menatap cakrawala.

" Saya tak bisa menjawabnya, Puteri. "

" Kenapa? "

" Karena... Sungguh. Saya tak melakukan apa pun pada Anda. "

" Lalu kenapa aku merasakan hal-hal aneh tadi? Jangan katakan itu hanya perasaanku saja! "

" Saya... Tak tahu. Sungguh. "

" Bohong. "

" Maaf, Puteri. Tapi saya benar-benar tak tahu. "

Hening. Aku bingung mau bicara apa lagi pada jenderal tengik ini. Tsk!

Namun, akan lebih bagus kalau-

" Puteri. "

" Apa? Katamu kau tak tahu. "

" Saya mohon Anda jangan marah mendengar ini. "

Aku mengerjap.

" Saya juga merasakannya. Sama seperti yang Anda rasakan. Maafkan saya. "

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Ap, apa?!

* * *

EPILOG

Malam hari, ketika Puteri In Myung tidur, Hyukjae tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Selain karena tugas, ia juga tak bisa berhenti mengagumi pribadi orang yang ia kawal tersebut.

" Ah tsk. Jangan banyak berkhayal, Hyukjae! " katanya pada diri sendiri.

" Ugh... "

Hyukjae terlonjak. Tuan Puterinya mengigau.

" Cake... Aku ingin cake... Makanan orang Barat itu..."

" Ya ampun! Makanan?! " batinnya. Ia tak habis pikir; puteri satu ini diam-diam sering memikirkan makanan?

" Aku mau cake. SEKARANG! "

Hyukjae terlonjak lagi. Si tuan puteri sampai teriak begitu, dan kini ia sudah terduduk dengan mata tetap terpejam.

" Pffft... "

Hyukjae menahan tawa sekuatnya. Oh oh oh. Rupanya si tuan puteri kalau mengigau parah sekali. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

" Oh Dewa! " desisnya. Puteri In Myung terhuyung-huyung berjalan, menabrak meja kecil tak jauh dari ranjang, tapi ia tetap tak bangun.

" Cake... Cake... "

Hyukjae tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tertawa juga meski tanpa suara. Deretan giginya terlihat.

Tak tega, ia tuntun sang puteri kembali ke ranjang.

" Mari, Puteri. "

" Hmm. Hmm. "

Tak sengaja, rambut panjang sang puteri menyentuh pipinya.

" Wangi stroberi. " pikirnya sembari menyelimuti Puteri In Myung yang sudah terbaring kembali di tempat tidur. " Kesukaanku. Dan tangannya... Halus, seperti sutra. Dia juga... Cantik... "

" Hei! Berhenti berpikiran aneh, Hyukjae! Dia itu Puteri In Myung! Puteri! Junjunganmu! " pikirnya lagi. Berusaha tersadar, dia menggetok kepalanya sendiri dengan gagang pedang.

SRAKK SRAKK

Hyukjae melirik tempat tidur sang puteri, kemudian dia melotot kaget. Detik-detik berikutnya dia terkikik kecil, tak mampu menahan tawa yang sejak awal tadi ditahannya. Sementara sang puteri, tidur pulas sambil memeluk guling tak peduli. Iler mulai mengucur dari ujung bibirnya. Sebentar kemudian...

" Krrrr.. Krrrr... Krrrrr... " dengkurnya.

Hyukjae masih saja terkikik geli. Puteri satu ini; tidurnya benar-benar tidak anggun.

-END-


End file.
